dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Baelia
| image = | race =Shikumian | birthday = October 5th | gender =Female | height =4'7" | weight = 76lbs | blood type =O- | affiliation = Koaku Royal Family | occupation = Princess of Koaku | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Koaku | homeworld =Planet Koaku | relatives = Parents (Deceased) Queen (older sister) | education =Unknown | ultimate attack =Unknown | signature attack = Unknown | manga debut = Descent Upon A New World | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Baelia (バエリャ Baeria) is Shikumian and the Princess of the Planet Koaku, referred to as Princess Baelia (バエリャ-姫 Baeria-hime), and the younger sister to the Queen of Koaku, as well as elder sister to Belia. Baelia is fond of tinkering with machines, like most of her race, and has invented several things. She is a supporting main character in Dragon Ball Gyaku. Appearance Baelia is a cute young girl of small height and build, with petite features. She possesses hot-pink hair, which is parted in the middle, leaving several clumps of hair resting upon her forehead. The rest of her hair reaches down to her jawbone, all arranged to be rather curly in properties. On her right side, she possesses a black hairclip that curls around like a feather. Her facial structure is highlighted by her glimmering purple eyes. For attire, Baelia wears a light-blue and black dress of old-timey fashion; adorned with black lace and frills—also highlighted by the pink gemmed necklace that rests upon her bosom. She has a black ribbon tied around her slim waist, and the rest of her outfit is designed to show off her beautiful legs and arms. Like all of her species, she possesses a tail. Personality Baelia is an over-exuberant, spunky, cheerful girl. She always seems to be smiling 24/7, with an air of friendliness wrapped around her at all times, making her easy to approach—this makes it easier for her to act as her role as royalty, endearing her to the general populace. Always shouting at the top of her voice, Baelia's presence can be felt even if she's attempting to disguise herself—A very kind girl, Baelia looks out for her people and can often be seen helping those less fortunate at many a time. At times, she seems to run around like a bird—to the point that an onlooker referred to her as "the hyperactive face of our planet". She loves her family to the point that she would do often illegal things to ensure their safety—this pragmatism even extends to the rest of her people as well. However, people tend to overlook this side of her and focus on the sweet, cute girly image of Baelia, leaving her a Houdini most of the time. Baelia is very affectionate with her subordinates and family, often disregarding personal space in order to well, get up all in their faces and grab them, pulling them around. Confoundingly, those who are subject to this don't seem to mind it one bit. She is prone to hugging them to the point that they could feel their ribs breaking, though she shows signs of obliviousness in regards to this. History Inventions Starship Ezekiel: One of Baelia's notable inventions includes the Starship Ezekiel, her latest model in the line of starships. The starship itself is controlled fully by A.I., and Baelia prides it as one of her best inventions. Powers Techniques & Special Abilities : The ability to levitate and propel oneself with ki. Ki blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Tail Beam: The Shikumian ability to channel ki through their tails. The amount of ki channeled can be easily controlled by Baelia, and result in a small bullet to a large energy wave. : A self-taught ability that allows Baelia to sense ki and power levels. Trivia *Baelia's name is the name of the demon Bael with the feminine suffix of ''-ia'' added to the end . Like her sister Sitri and Belia, her name is derived from a male demon in the Ars Goetia, in her case, Bael. *The personality and appearance were written by the lovely User:Perchan, all credit where credit is due. Category:Shikumian Category:Female Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Z Fighters Category:LastationLover5000